List of Happy Hour Films members
The following is a list of film crew who have been involved in any production by Happy Hour Films since the group's formation in 2006. The lineup at the time of the group's disbandment consisted of all six original members: David Hilbun, Seth Dickerson, Jacob LaCombe, Victoria Breckinridge, Mark Logan, and Aaron Touchet. In addition, former special effects artist and frequent actor Michael Hilbun had joined as a full-time member. To date, there have been 55 total crew members, not counting those involved in the "NextGen Era," or the many unnamed extras in Mr. Spy Guy: 2. Former Lineup Senior Members David Hilbun Active: 2006-2014 Position: President Other Roles: Head Writer, Administrative Director Seth Dickerson Active: 2006-2014 Position: Vice-President Other Roles: Senior Staff Writer, Personnel Coordinator Jacob LaCombe Active: 2006-2014 Position: Associate Vice-President Other Roles: Artistic Coordinator, Stunt Double Victoria Breckinridge Active: 2008-2014 Position: Chief Financial Officer Other Roles: Military Advisor, Historical Advisor Mark Logan Active: 2006-2014 Position: Chief Medical Officer Other Roles: Senior Actor Aaron Touchet Active: 2008-2014 Position: Chief Animator Michael Hilbun Active: 2006, 2007, 2008-2010 (unofficial), 2013-2014 Position: Visual Effects Supervisor Other Roles: Editor Junior Members Mason Picard Active: 2013-2014 Position: Junior Writer Hayden Schulze Active: 2007-2010, 2013-2014 Position: Production Assistant Jacob Poole Active: 2013-2014 Position: Graphic Designer Minor Members and Session Crew Trent Istre Contributions: The Epic: Beowulf, Ragnarok, E-Z Wheelz Whitman Alleman Contributions: Attack of the Kid, Mr. Spy Guy Joel Hilbun Contributions: The Most Dangerous Game, Sepulcher Kevin Hilbun Contributions: Attack of the Kid, The Odyssey, War-Eagle, Batman vs. Thing Smakdown, Mr. Spy Guy, Mr. Spy Guy: 2 Raymond Reed Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad, The Wrong Movie, Drama at St. Nicholas Memorial Jared Hebert Contributions: STUPID, Innocent Love, Rush Hour, Ragnarok Sonnie Fontenot Contributions: Ragnarok, Innocent Love Myles Begnaud Contributions: STUPID, The Epic: Beowulf, E-Z Wheelz Brian Romero Contributions: STUPID, The Curious Case of Justin Timberlake Madden Kayzleigh Prejean Contributions: STUPID, BBC News--WAR!!!, For the Flag Jordan Montgomery Contributions: Peeling Oranges With Aaron and Pablo, Peeling Oranges 2 Krystle Frank Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad, Innocent Love Nick Venable Contributions: The Odyssey Donavon St. Andre Contributions: The Odyssey Jason Harkless Contributions: The Odyssey Jacob Ardoin Contributions: The Odyssey Hannah Bergeron Contributions: STUPID Johnnette Living Contributions: STUPID Nick Bertrand Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad, STUPID Felicia Boudreaux Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad Neko Doty Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad Tim Treuil Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad Keylon Bruno Contributions: Urushiol Bomb in Baghdad Tyler Istre Contributions: Ragnarok Andrew Resweber Contributions: War-Eagle William Resweber Contributions: War-Eagle Henrietta Hilbun Contributions: Batman vs. Thing Smakdown Ellen Resweber Contributions: Batman vs. Thing Smakdown Seth Meche Contributions: SOB News--UN Assassination Evan Kuske Contributions: SOB News--UN Assassination O'Neil Landry Contributions: Sepulcher Travis Meche Contributions: Sepulcher Hannah Knott Contributions: Sepulcher Ben Mouton Contributions: Sepulcher Kevin Forestier Contributions: Medal of Honor Hunter Sonnier Contributions: Medal of Honor Lance Domingue Contributions: Medal of Honor Lauren Sonnier Contributions: Medal of Honor Cheryl Sonnier Contributions: Medal of Honor Jake Trahan Contributions: Medal of Honor Chris Burleigh Contributions: Medal of Honor T.J. Sonnier Contributions: Medal of Honor Jansen Albarado Contributions: Medal of Honor Megan Wartelle Contributions: Officer Lambchopp Michael Hebert Contributions: Officer Lambchopp Edward Gauthier Contributions: Mr. Spy Guy: 2 Timeline Category:Miscellaneous